


Children

by YukaKoyomi



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Flowers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukaKoyomi/pseuds/YukaKoyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho has one of those grin reserved for him plastered across his face when he sees him approaching and Thomas all but shoves the slightly crumpled flower at Minho before running away with flushed cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

When Thomas is first taken in from the orphanage, he is one shy and quiet child. He is always dragging his feet around and hiding behind the chancellor’s tall legs while sucking on his thumb whenever a stranger approaches him.

His behaviour never changes even after meeting the rest of the kids his age. He will separate himself from the crowd and read a book in a corner or doodle anything that comes to mind. Or if the toys are not occupied by anyone, he will gather some to his favourite corner and play by himself.

One day, everything changes as Thomas gets bullied for being a loner. Gally, the leader, snatches a book that he is reading with an evil smirk as he looms over the smaller boy using his height and size to his advantage. Gally is among one of the eldest kids and he takes pride in taking charge of the children when the caretaker is not around even though Alby is actually the leader of the herd appointed by the chancellor.

At first, Thomas does not react and chooses to stare blinkingly at Gally. He does not reach for the book but sits there, waiting patiently. Gally, enraged, rips the book apart and passes the pieces to his cronies before crossing his arms over his chest to make him look bigger even though for someone his age, he looks pretty ridiculous and not at all intimidating.

Tears prickles his eyes and his lips quiver but Thomas refuses to cry in front of the others and turns to walk away. Gally is having none of that. He does not like to be ignored so he charges, barreling into Thomas, causing both of them to crash into the floor. He makes a grab at Thomas’ hair and hits the other’s face while Thomas tries to defend himself. Their fight (more one-sided if anything) does not last long as an Asian kid approaches them and with just one strong punch, sends Gally sprawling in another corner of the room. The rest of the children stares, wide-eyed at both of them, waiting for something to happen.

Of course, even after getting beaten up, Gally has his pride and stands up with a bloody nose throwing back a punch into the Asian’s chest and the Asian boy almost trips. Thomas’ heart catches, afraid that the boy who had just saved his life is hurt.

The children starts cheering and one of them is seen inching out the door, probably to report the incident to the adults. The two are evenly-matched and continues to grapple until a stern scary lady with a huge man in tow separates them with a scowl. She sends both of them to opposite corners of the room to reflect on what they just did. Minho has a smug face on because apparently, he did more damage to Gally than the other did any on his own body.

The children returns to what they are doing while Thomas clutching his precious ripped book to his tiny shaking body finally sheds a tear or two. Alby offers to wipe his tears and snot, otherwise he only keeps his silence and does not comment on his snot-covered face or shirt.

The next few days see the Asian boy, Minho, spending time with the new kid. While Thomas reads, Minho corrects his pronunciation as they go along. Gally no longer bullies Thomas and leaves to terrify another target of his but Minho makes no move to defend or fight Gally anymore. It’s like Thomas is special to Minho and that leaves a cute smile on Thomas’ face which has Minho returning a wider one to the other.

So, one day when the children are taken to a garden to tire themselves out by running and playing hide-and-seek, Thomas feels like he ought to thank Minho for being such a good friend and also for the other day, for helping hin fight his fight. He needs to give the elder kid something to show how grateful he is and the flowers are just there. So he picks one of those rare ones when Minho isn’t looking and shuffles his feet towards him. Minho has one of those grin reserved for him plastered across his face when he sees him approaching and Thomas all but shoves the slightly crumpled flower at Minho before running away with flushed cheeks.

The rest of the evening spots Minho with a flower tucked behind his left ear and a red-faced Thomas next to him.

*

It is one of those memories that Thomas remembers when he first wakes after the serum gets injected into his bloodstream and guilt overwhelms him. He causes all these to happen. He is the one who put them all there. He is the one who decided to leave Minho to the grievers. He covers his face with his hands and when he hears Minho’s voice, he can’t help but tear up a little. He needs to get them all out of the maze. He has to. It is after all his fault. One day, the others will find out. One day, Minho will find out that he is the one who put them there and hate him forever but for now, he has a job and his job is to save the remaining Gladers and get them all out of here before the Grievers has a chance to take their lives even if it means for Minho to not want to talk to him anymore in the near future. His heart aches at the thought. He will never get the happy ending with Minho he once imagined before getting the sting and the serum.


End file.
